Alfred's little girl for a while
by HetaliaLuver14
Summary: A one-shot of Alfred and Maryland. It may turn into a two shot. Depends if it's popular enough. A random Hetalia story. I dont own Hetalia or the Song used.


**Alfred's Little Girl for Awhile~**

**Random one shot by me. Maybe two-shot. It takes place during the American Revolutionary War. Please don't hate me! I don't own Hetalia or the song used. I may have screwed up the lyrics abit, so sorry in advance! ;~;**

Mel spun around the room with her new party dress. Clutching her doll close, she danced gracefully. She sung a little song her 'Mama' *Cough* England *cough* taught her.

Alfred walked down the halls, tears visible on his crystal blue eyes. England demanded Maryland must live with him. Did he have to? Yes. Want to? Hell no. He never wanted her out of his sight for more then a hour.

Nearing his daughters bedroom he heard the small tune she humming. The tears started pouring down his face, and he suppressed a sob. He wiped his tears and opened the door.

"Daddy!" A little voice bellowed and Maryland tackled him. "Wanna pway wif me?!" She asked, with the precious smile plastered on her small face. Alfred suppressed tears and picked her up, placing her on his lap.

"M-Mel... I'm have something to tell you. But you have to promise to do it, and be brave when it comes. Please promise me?" He said, hugging her tightly.

"Pwomise!" She said, still smiling innocently. She played with the buttons on his uniform, like any 5 year old. Alfred took a sharp breath.

"You... You have to go away for a while... And live with... England." He said, sadness laced in each word. Maryland just continued playing with the buttons.

"Aren't you coming to?" She asked looking up at him with innocent green eyes.

"N-no... I'm not darling." He said, letting a tear escape. She hugged onto the front of the uniform, burying her face in it.

"Why not?!" She said, tears now in her eyes.

"B-because I can't... I just can't. " he choked out.

"Don't leave me with him daddy! Don't!" She cried, hugging onto his chest.

"Mel... This is a dangerous. I need you safe. If I don't, I could be hanged." Alfred sighed, and started singing a soft lullaby he heard one of the village men singing to their own daughter.

"The years are flying by as fast as they could go~ I always thought you would take your time to grow~ Oooooh no~ First steps in walking now cartwheels down the hall~ Princess dresses, piling with your dolls~ And I'm just holding onto every moment, Praying you will know~ You are the sunshine, on my cloudy day~ You are the rainbow that's on everything~ My every heartbeat with your every smile~ And I'm right beside you~ my little girl for a while~" he sang, rocking her gently on his lap. " It's such a mystery the way life seems to go~ Hmm~ How in a moment it can change all that you know~ all that you know~ I often think of the times that will get hard~ I hope you know how beautiful and precious you are~ Cause darling you are~! You are the sunshine, on my cloudy day~ You are the rainbow that's on everything~ My every heartbeat with your every smile~ And I'm right beside you~ my little girl for a while~" he took a sharp breath and continued his lullaby "And it's hard to believe~ but tomorrow's never guaranteed~ So with every breath that I have~ I will treasure all my moments with you as long as I can~ my little girl for a while~" seeing that she almost had calmed down, he started the last verse. "One day I knew it was coming not to far from now~ I'd walk beside you, in your brightest princess gown~ And give your hand away but always remember~ Some things will never change~" Alfred hugged Mel alittle tighter, choking out the last of the verse "You are the sunshine, on my cloudy day~ You are the rainbow that's on everything~ My every heartbeat with your every smile~ Ooooh~ You are the sunshine, on my cloudy day~ You are the rainbow that's on everything~ My every heartbeat with your every smile~ And I'm right beside you~ my baby girl for a while~" Alfred finished the lullaby to hear a knock on his door. He picked up the sleeping state, and reluctantly trudged to the door.

Apon opening it, he saw Arthur standing there with two soldiers. Sighing, he kissed the young girls head, and handed her to the Brit. Letting a tear slip out of his eye, he handed her suitcase to one of the soldiers. He bid them farewell and shut the door.

He turned and went back into Maryland's now empty room. He scanned it and found the doll she always played with. Picking it up, he let his walls down and sobbed holding the doll close. "You are my sunshine on my cloudiest days... You are the rainbow on everything... My every heartbeat with your every smile... And I want to be right by you... My little girl..." He sobbed out, falling asleep cradling the doll.

**God this is sad! I just felt like writing something like this. I even cried a bit. The song is by Casey Darnell, it's called "Little girl for awhile" and when I heard it I thought of Maryland and Alfred.**


End file.
